


Hair

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hair, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pack Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You kinda look like Prince Charming,” Stiles mused. “No! You look like Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid!”<br/>Derek snorted and rolled his eyes. “I don’t know whether to be insulted or not.”<br/>“You should definitely take it as a compliment,” Stiles said earnestly. “As far as animated princes go Eric was a real catch.”<br/>“Was that a fish joke?” Derek asked.<br/>“Not an intentional one,” Stiles admitted. “But if you found it funny I’ll take credit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - Hair  
> inspired by my personal love of [Hoechlin's perfect prince hair](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/post/104899752422/source)

“You kinda look like Prince Charming,” Stiles mused. “No! You look like Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid!”

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes. “I don’t know whether to be insulted or not.”

“You should definitely take it as a compliment,” Stiles said earnestly. “As far as animated princes go Eric was a real catch.”

“Was that a fish joke?” Derek asked.

“Not an intentional one,” Stiles admitted. “But if you found it funny I’ll take credit.”

They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Derek had an old book open and way trying to pay attention to the words on the page. Stiles had given up all pretence of research – his laptop was sitting abandoned on the cushion between him and Derek – and had instead decided to stare intently at Derek’s hair.

Over the past couple of months Derek had chosen to grown his hair out a little; a choice that, for reasons Derek couldn’t understand, fascinated Stiles endlessly.

Derek could feel Stiles staring at him and sighed. “It’s just _hair_ Stiles.”

“I know,” Stiles said. “It’s just a different look on you.”

“Good different or bad different?” Derek couldn’t help but ask.

“You getting insecure about your hairstyle?” Stiles teased. “Good different,” he said more seriously when Derek glared at him. “I kind of want to touch it.” Derek’s hard glare slipped a little.

Derek decided to change the subject. “When are the others supposed to get back?”

Stiles checked the time on his phone. “In a half hour or so.”

“Do you think we could get a little more of this research done before they get back?” Derek asked.

“I suppose so,” Stiles conceded. He picked up his laptop again and started scrolling through the Argent Bestiary.

Scott, Lydia, and Allison were the first ones to arrive back at the loft. The others all started to trail in not long after, until the loft was full of pack.

Derek packed up his books, and Stiles set aside his laptop. With the pack back it meant that research time was over.

The pack were noisy as they moved around the loft. Derek stood up to help Kira retrieve plates and glasses from the cupboards. Scott had ordered pizza and Isaac was going around collecting money from everyone who had chipped in to pay. Allison and Lydia were standing together talking by the windows. On the floor by the TV Malia and Erica were arguing over what movie to watch.

The argument over what movie to watch was resolved with Liam casting the tie breaking vote. Pacific Rim won out.

In the commotion of everyone getting their pizza and settling down for the movie, Derek ended up sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Stiles was sitting cross legged on the couch directly behind Derek.

Scott switched off the lights before sitting down. No one complained about eating in the dark, they were too focused on the movie that was starting to play.

Stiles had already seen Pacific Rim, and he didn’t mind watching it again, but after he finished his pizza his mind started to wander. His eyes landed on the back of Derek’s head. He couldn’t help focusing on Derek’s hair, it looked so nice and soft.

Stiles tapped his fingers against his thigh and willed himself not to give into the temptation to reach out and stroke Derek’s hair. The only problem was Stiles had never had the best impulse control.

Derek jerked forward when he felt Stiles’ hands on the back of his head. He turned around and glared at Stiles, out of reflex more than anything. He didn’t actually mind Stiles touching his hair, he just wished he’d had some warning first.

 _“Sorry,”_ Stiles mouthed at Derek.

Derek turned back around to face the TV. If anyone else noticed the small exchange between Stiles and Derek they ignored it.

Derek was stiff for a few minutes; sitting with his back straight, staring resolutely at the TV. Then he settled back against the couch again. This time relaxed further back than before, until the back of his head was resting against Stiles’ knee.

Stiles hesitated; his hands hovering just above Derek’s head. Was this an invitation? Or was it Derek trying to mess with Stiles?

Over the past few months Derek had been getting more comfortable being around the pack, and in turn had become more tactile. But still, Derek being tactile with Stiles was something new.

Stiles smoothed his fingers over Derek’s hair, and this time Derek didn’t flinch or move away. Derek let Stiles run his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes when Stiles’ fingernails scratched lightly at his scalp.

When the movie finished Stiles took his hands away from Derek’s hair, and Derek opened his eyes.

Lydia was the one to stand up and turn the lights back on. Stiles got up to help Scott pack up the left over pizza while quizzing Scott – and everyone else – on their favourite parts of the movie. Derek helped Boyd take the plates over to the kitchen where Allison had offered to wash up.

The pack all left as quickly as they had arrived. They all had excuses about places to be and things to do.

“Aren’t you leaving as well?” Derek asked when it was just him and Stiles alone again.

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t really have anything to do.”

“We could watch another movie?” Derek suggested.

“Okay.”

Derek grabbed the first DVD he saw – Guardians of the Galaxy – and slipped it into the DVD player (which was technically Stiles’, but had never left its place at the loft since Stiles had brought it over several months earlier).

Derek and Stiles sat next to each other on the couch again, this time there wasn’t a cushion between them. Stiles rested his arm on the back of the couch. Slowly he started to play with the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck. Derek leaned back into the touch. Neither of them said a word about it.

By the time Peter Quill had the Orb in his hand for the first time, Derek was lying on the couch with his head in Stiles’ lap, while Stiles combed his fingers through Derek’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/) where im usually crying over Derek Hale


End file.
